


New Arrival

by TerresDeBrume



Series: SEADLA Verse [5]
Category: Norse Mythology, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter used to be the busy season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little snippet, but hey, enjoy :D
> 
> Also, may or may not be considered a tiny bit spoilery for SEADLA 19. Read informed :)

Winter used to be the busy season.  
  
Back before the Three-Faced Bastard appeared, Winter was her busiest season, people coming in for all sort of reasons: famine, frostbite, avalanches, fallen in frozen ponds, eaten by bears -the small ones, especially- lost in a snowstorm… they used to see all kind of men, women and children come in and, during the harshest years, Hades would send some of his minons over to help with the influx, in return for some extra hands during summer, to help with his busy months.  
  
Now, winter or summer makes no difference: almost nobody believes in them anymore, and the kingdoms of the dead can only ever welcome those who believe in them.  
  
 _Well_ , Hel remembers when the latest arrival is announced,  _believers, and direct kills._  
  
  
  
Phil Coulson almost smiles.


End file.
